The 5 Times Buzz Tried, and 1 Time Jessie Succeeded
by sg1princess8
Summary: A series of one-shots looking at how Buzz might have tried to tell Jessie about his feelings. After getting interrupted multiple times he becomes frustrated and Jessie has to take the lead. Rated for future chapters, just to be safe. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.
1. Remembering

**Authors Note: So, this is my first time writing a Toy Story fic where the characters are toys... silly, right? I don't think this idea has been done before, and if it has, I'm not trying to steal anyone's ideas. I just thought it would be fun to look into some of the times our favorite Space Ranger tried to admit his feelings. He had to have tried a couple times over the years, right?!**

 **I don't own Toy Story, just a lot of merchandise.**

* * *

" _Uh, ma - ma'am? I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's ah... um... I must go." Buzz Lightyear nervously turned away, embarrassed that he could not turn his thoughts into a coherent sentence._

" _Well aren't you just the sweetest space toy I ever did meet!" Jessie tugged him back, taking him off guard._

 _It was at that moment, Buster, the family dog, started to bark, and Slinky informed the room that the dog needed to go outside._

" _That critter needs help!" Exclaimed the redhead, and she took it upon herself to be the one to help him._

 _In a stunt that would be no different that Buzz himself would do, Jessie grabbed a toy car off the nightstand and rode it down the car ramp, loop and all, only to leap towards the doorknob and open the door. Buzz's wings popped open of their own accord as his jaw dropped, stunned as to what he had just seen. She was magnificent._

* * *

It was that moment that Buzz's life had changed forever. The last time he had such a life altering moment, had been when he came to accept the fact that he was actually a toy, one of millions, and not a Space Ranger vital to the destruction of Evil Emperor Zurg. But he had still remained true to himself, and chose to live out his existence as if he were a Space Ranger, always doing good and helping those around him. He existed for the greater good, and everyone around him mattered equally, except maybe Andy. Thanks to that wild redhead, that was no longer true. While he still stayed true to himself and help those around him, ultimately he existed simply to make her happy. He was only happy when she was, and if she was sad, he would do anything in his power to fix that. Buzz had feelings for Jessie he never knew a toy could have, if they weren't already programed with them, that is. At first he had no idea what was happening to him. Only after Woody pushed him to describe his symptoms did the cowboy give him a sidelong smirk and tell him that he was in love. From then on, Woody encouraged, or rather pushed, for Buzz to admit his feelings to the cowboy's would-be sister.

It had been just over two years since Jessie had come to live with Andy and the rest of his toys. In that time she had brought all the toys great joy, always joking around and making everyone laugh. Of course, in that time she and Buzz had also grown closer. He always seemed to get nervous around her, stuttering his words and mixing them up; yet somehow she also had the ability to relax him so that he could get to know her. He easily considered her one of his best friends, and hoped that she considered him the same, though honestly he hoped her feelings didn't stop there.

* * *

 _Today is the day._ Buzz thought to himself from his position under Andy's bed. Lifting up the bedskirt, he saw Jessie sitting by the window, all by herself. _Perfect, I can catch her alone._

Taking a deep breath, Buzz steadied himself and stepped out from under the bed. Careful to avoid interruptions by other toys in the room, Buzz slowly made his way over to the desk. _Here goes nothing._ He took another deep breath and pulled himself on top of the desk chair and onto the desk.

"Heh, good afternoon, Cowgirl. It's a nice day out there, isn't it?" Buzz inched his way towards Jessie, hoping to get an invite to sit down.

His only answer was silence. _Maybe she didn't hear me._ The Space Ranger took a cautious step towards the redhead.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be lost in space." He chuckled lightly, hoping to hear her laugh.

Again, silence.

"Jess, is everything alright?" Throwing caution into the wind, Buzz sat down next to Jessie, finally noticing that she wasn't looking out the window at all.

Jessie had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, while her face was hidden in her knees. Buzz had no idea how he had missed this before. _Something is definitely not right._

"'m fine." Jessie muttered, resting her chin on her knees. Buzz could see that she was clearly _not_ fine; the poor girl looked like she had just lost all her friends and her human all in one fell swoop.

 _Wait a minute, what day is it?_ Buzz glanced around but found nothing that would clue him into the date. He knew there were a couple dates that rip the normally chipper cowgirl into deep depression, and today might just be one of those days.

"Are you sure? I'm here for you if you want to talk about it." Gently, the ranger put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer some form of comfort. _So much for today being the perfect day._

Jessie shrugged, not knowing what she could possibly say or where to start. She had so many things on her mind, all of them centered around one thing…

"Emily?" Buzz guessed, hoping he wasn't pushing her too hard.

"It's her birthday today." Jessie finally slipped, burying her face again.

Buzz took the hand resting on her shoulder and reached it around to pull her towards him. He wasn't a man of many words, he saw more benefit to actions. Maybe that's why he would stutter around her, or why he couldn't admit that he loved her. Maybe that's why he didn't have the words to tell her how sorry he was for what she had been through, or that he wished he could take away her pain. But he hoped he could convey all that by giving her some comfort, something real to hold onto to keep her in the present, instead of slipping into her dark past.

"Why me Buzz?" Jessie whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, grateful for his presence.

"I don't know Jess." He paused for a moment, trying to give the thoughts in his head time to organize. "I don't know if anyone knows. But I know that you are here now, and that you've been given a second chance with a kid and friends who lo… love you." _That was kind of a confession, right?_ "No one can change what happened in your past, but we can help you try and enjoy your bright future." Buzz himself was impressed by his little speech. He felt Jessie take a deep breath next to him.

"You're right. I'm silly for mopin'." There was a little more confidence behind her words, but the joy wasn't there.

"It's not silly. You have been through alot and it has taken a toll on you. Just remember you don't have to go through it alone anymore." _I will always be here for you._

"Yeah?" Jessie sat up a little, looking Buzz in the eyes. Suddenly all his previous confidence drained.

"Y-yeah. I-I mean, Woody is here, and Bo or Bullseye even. I'm s-sure any toy would listen i-if you want to t-talk." Buzz avoided her gaze, frustrated that he was nervous again.

"Even sweet Space Rangers?" Jessie smiled softly, reminiscing to a happier memory.

"Um, y-yeah. If that's what you want." _As long as I don't have to do most of the talking._

Jessie leaned her head back down on his shoulder, slightly aware of what she was doing to him, but also really just wanting the contact again. "Thanks Buzz."

"Anytime, Cowgirl." _For you, I would do anything._


	2. Cloud Watching

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day readers! Consider this my valentine to you! I hope everyone out there had a great day! Though I hope that every day. I'm glad I'm getting a few hits on this story, though I would love some reviews.** ** _*hint hint*_**

 **Again, it's unbeta'd so please bare with my mistakes.**

 **I don't own Toy Story or anything you recognize.**

* * *

The Anderson house was filled with the sounds of laughter, games, music and playful shouting. Anyone passing by might expect a child's birthday party, or something of the like, but the house was actually rather empty in comparison. The residents of the house were actually out of town, visiting relatives, thanks to Andy and Molly being out of school for a long weekend. The toy residents of the house were thrilled for the freedom that came with the family being gone. Andy was now a freshman in high school, and playtime was meager at best. Most of the time it was limited to using his toys to reenact conversations that had happened during the day that he wanted to do differently, like telling a teacher how he really felt about an assignment or telling an older classmate to bug off. It was nothing like the creative playtimes they shared when he was younger. So when the toys heard that they would have the house to themselves for four whole days, they may have gone a little overboard.

No one had been more excited than Jessie. With her claustrophobia and fear of the dark, the toybox was not an ideal place to stay cooped up for long periods of time. To her, the idea of getting to be out in the open for four days was like a Christmas and birthday present all wrapped into one. She intended to spend the most of her time, and enjoy as much sunlight as she could.

On the first day of their staycation, she could be seen with some of the other girl toys, laying around soaking in the sun. Had they been human, they would probably have beach towels, bikinis and fruity drinks, though they also wouldn't be stuck in a toybox for weeks on end. Seeing Jessie enjoying herself so much had given Buzz and idea, but he was unsure how to go about it.

The Space Ranger still held onto his deepest secret, though at this point most toys could tell you exactly what it was. The friendship between the cowgirl and space explorer had taken a more intimate turn during their time in the toybox. While neither was willing to admit their feelings, the two could always be seen together, especially late at night, when Buzz was there with his glow-in-the-dark suit to help fight off Jessie's nightmares. They often fell asleep in each other's arms, but would claim it was an accident whenever confronted. Woody frequently had his eyes on them, frustrated that his two best friends seemed to be the only ones blind to the other's affections. Had there been more freedom to move about, he would have found a way to trick them into admission a long time ago.

"Just go talk to her already." Woody placed his hand encouragingly on his best friend's shoulder. He had spotted the Space Ranger eyeing the cowgirl doll from across the room and knew what must be on his mind.

"I don't know what I would say." Buzz didn't bother to shrug off his friend's hand, though he felt more pressure from it than just its weight. _I love you. You are beautiful. You take my breath away. Why can't I say what I'm really thinking._

"'Hello' is always a good place to start." The Cowboy teased.

"You know what I mean." The Ranger tossed a frustrated glance at the Cowboy.

"Look Buzz, who knows when we will have freedom like this again. Talk to her, spend some time just the two of ya. She's not gonna bite your head off." Woody chuckled, finally removing his hand from the other toy's shoulder.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't make it any easier." Buzz pouted. _I don't need you to remind me that I keep missing opportunities._

"Come on, aren't you a Space Ranger? Shouldn't you be trained to handle any situation with ease?" Woody smiled, remembering a time when Buzz actually did believe he was a Space Ranger.

"I don't remember flirting with beautiful women being covered in any training manuals." Buzz grumbled and started to blush, realizing that he had just called Jessie 'beautiful' to her protective older brother.

"Well, sounds to me like they need someone to get some experience and write about it." In any other situation, Woody might have worried about Jessie, but there was no one he trusted more with her heart than his best friend. A guy who barely trusted himself enough because he knew just how special she was.

"You really aren't gonna let this go, are you?" Buzz sighed, knowing the only way to get his friend off his back would be to face his fears head on.

"Not a chance, partner." Woody smirked and crossed his arms, daring his friend to challenge him.

"Fine." Resigned Buzz as he hopped down from their position on the bed and started towards Jessie.

"Howdy, Buzzie!" Jessie smiled as she caught sight of her favorite space man. She was currently laying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms in front of her. Her cherished red hat was tossed to the side and her braid had been undone to relieve tension from her head.

"H-hey Jess." Buzz looked down at his feet and missed the smirk from Jessie. _Craters, she looks beautiful, I don't know if I can do this._

"Ain't it wonderful? The freedom, the sun, it's days like this when I feel like a real cowgirl!" She closed her contently, imagining that she was actually laying down in a field; the man in front of her dressed as a cowboy and not a Space Ranger. She giggled to herself; _Maybe one day I will tell him about that little fantasy of mine._

"Ye-yeah Jess, it's great. I was w-wondering if maybe you want to go outside with me later. We c-could look at clouds, and stuff…If you want, you don't have to. I just thought…" Buzz was cut off before he could complete his sentence, blush rising over his face.

"I would love to." Jessie gave him a big smile, saving him from stammering until he was blue in the face.

"Great!" The Space Ranger couldn't hide his excitement. _I did it!_ "I'll come find you a little later then?"

"Sounds good." Jessie winked at him, unable to stop herself. _Gosh, he is cute when he blushes._

Buzz walked away, his heart slamming against the front of his space suit. _I'm gonna tell her. I have to. It's gonna be the best opportunity I get._

Back over by the window, Jessie watched at the Space Man walked away. ' _Bout time you made a move, partner._ She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Bo come up behind her.

"Spring is the perfect time for young love. Maybe that Ranger of yours will finally admit his feelings." Bo smiled knowingly at the cowgirl

"One can only hope." Jessie sighed, anxious for her date later that day.

* * *

Unfortunately later never came, the sun gave way to afternoon showers that lasted well into the night. Cowgirl and Space Ranger alike were upset that their date had to be postponed.

"We'll go when the rain stops." Jessie encouraged Buzz, hoping he wouldn't lose his confidence.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. _I really don't deserve her. She should be with someone who is confident and brave. Not someone who can barely talk to her._

To pass the time, the toys gathered downstairs to watch a movie, which ended up turning into a marathon when the rain didn't let up the next two days as well.

Buzz was starting to get rather defeated. _Maybe this is the universe's way of saying we aren't meant to be together._ It took him a long time to fall asleep Sunday night. He was too distracted going back and forth between overthinking things and trying to convince himself that he was overthinking things.

The next morning Buzz awoke to the sun in his eyes and the sounds of other toys starting to stir. Before he could collect his thoughts or form a plan to find his favorite spunky cowgirl, the redhead found him.

"Buzz! Come on! The sun is out! We could be missing all sorts of funny clouds!" Jessie had grabbed his hand and was pulling him out of Andy's room and down the stairs.

As they passed the linen closet, Buzz gave a slight tug on his hand. He didn't want to let go of hers, but he knew they might want something to lie down on.

"Jess, hang on." He turned to the closet and grabbed a hand towel from one of the lower shelves and smiled as he turned back to her. Jessie had a silly smile on her face, one Buzz couldn't really decipher.

 _He really is the sweetest space toy I've ever met._

"Alright, come on." Buzz tucked the towel over his arm and reached for her hand again, not sure where his newfound confidence was coming from.

Like a true gentleman, Buzz lifted up the dog door for Jessie, before following her out himself. They walked to the middle of the yard, where their view would be least disrupted by the house and surrounding trees, and Buzz laid out the towel.

Nervously, they both laid down, careful to leave a little room between them. Slowly, they took turns pointing out different things they saw in the clouds, even debating a few time over what a cloud looked most like.

"Look at that one, over there! It looks like a spaceship!" Jessie pointed excitedly just past Buzz.

"Where? I don't see it." Buzz looked at several different clouds, not seeing the one Jessie was mentioning.

Jessie looked at the Space Ranger and smirked, forming a plan. "You aren't looking at it right." She leaned over him, placing one hand on his shoulder and moved the other arm so she could point from right in front of him. "Right there." She said softly, right next to his ear.

Buzz froze. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt the blood rush to his face in a blush. _Oh man, she is really close to me. I could almost just turn around and kiss her._ He coughed nervously at the thought. "Oh yeah, I see it now." He lied, unable to think of anything with Jessie so close, let alone see shapes in the clouds.

"Good." Jessie smiled, believing his lie. Instead of pulling away, she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to look out over the sky.

They stayed silently like that for several minutes, before Buzz got up the nerve to move his arm so that it was around her shoulder. Jessie smiled, and shifted closer to him, more than happy for his bold move. _Attaboy space man. You can do this._ Jessie was hoping more than anything that he would finally admit his feelings now that they were alone.

"Hey, that one over there kinda looks like a heart." Jessie bit her lip, hoping to encourage the toy next to her.

 _Oh boy, she is thinking about hearts. Does that mean she is thinking about us? Is there an us? I guess I have to ask to find that out. That's why we came out here, stay calm ranger. You can do this._

"Y-yeah. T-that reminds me, I-I wanted to tell you s-something." He lied again. _I never forgot, I just can't find the nerve to say it._

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jessie shifted to look at him, smiling expectantly. _This is it!_

"Jessie, I…" Buzz was cut off before he could continue.

"Buzz! Jessie! The family is home!" Their interruption, in the form of Woody, yelled from an upstairs window.

"Tarnation! They sure didn't waste any time gettin' home!" Jessie sprung up and helped Buzz gather up the towel.

They ran through the dog door and up the stairs just before the family came through the front door. They discarded the towel in Andy's laundry basket and jumped into the toybox as Andy walked in to dump his overnight bag.

"I can't believe they didn't have any internet! Now I have to do all my homework in one night!" Andy grumbled as he made his way to his desk.

Buzz and Jessie eyed each other and snickered, happy they had escaped getting caught.

"You're standing on my arm!" Mr. Potato Head called from behind them, reminding them they weren't alone anymore.

"Don't put your arm under my legs!" Hamm retorted, the romantic moment was definitely passed.

Buzz sighed as he looked behind them at the other toys. Okay, so he didn't get to tell her how he felt about her, but at least they had a nice date away from all the other toys. They got to enjoy a little time in the sun and enjoy each other's company. Maybe next time Buzz will have the guts to actually tell her how he feels without dragging it on too long. He smiled and settled into the toybox to wait for their next chance at freedom. _Maybe._


	3. Before the Fire

**A/N: This one is a tear jerker (at least I hope so), you have been warned! It was hard to write, but I gotta admit I love how it turned out. I would love some reviews from my awesome readers out there!**

 **I don't own Toy Story, but I did get a cute Jessie dress for my birthday yesterday!**

* * *

"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?" The strawberry-scented bear saluted and walked off, sealing the fate of the toys he left behind.

"No. No!" Woody couldn't believe the bear would abandon them, after they saved his life only moments before.

"Lotso!" Buzz shouted, still confused how they had gotten into this mess.

"Noo!" Woody cried as they fell over the edge of the conveyor belt and into the flames.

They toys grunted and groaned as they hit the trash below them, sliding ever closer to the inevitable heat. They each struggled, trying to climb back up to where they came from, but realized it was no use. It was only causing them to fall faster towards the unwelcome heat.

This was it. After everything they had been through together, this is how they were going to end up. Through all their adventures, fights, and years in a toybox, none of them would have pictured this. Andy would have never thrown them away, they knew that now. But here they were nonetheless. They were meant to be in an attic, waiting for the day Andy had kids of his own, and they could be loved and played with again. Never mind the annoying Christmas decorations, or the occasional animal that got in, anything would have been better than this. And the worst part was that they did it to themselves. If they had only listened to Woody, they would have been home, away from the horrors of Sunnyside and the pain of the incinerator.

Each toy had their own version of life flashing before their eyes. Most of their memories involved each other, and the adventures that Andy had put them through. But each toy had another toy that stuck out more in their memories. For Mr. Potato Head, it was Mrs. and vice versa. For Hamm it was Slinky, his ultimate chess rival and best friend. For Woody it was Bo, his long lost beloved.

For Jessie, it was Buzz. Though she never admitted it, he was her rock. He was always there for her, no matter how much of a mess she was. He was always there to help her see the light in any situation, even if the light was him. She could never express just how much his warm glow, both inside and out, had saved her all those years. She wished that he had just had the courage to speak up and tell her how he felt, or that she had done it for him. She loved him, more than she had ever loved an owner, or even Woody and Bullseye. If only they found a way out of this mess, she vowed to make sure he knew just how much she cared about him.

For Buzz, it was Jessie. Other than Woody, she was his best friend, but losing her would hurt the worst. Ever since the moment she came flying into his life, he saw the world differently. She was so radiant, that whenever she was around, he couldn't help but feel her warmth. Her passion for life made him want to be a better toy. He would always be there for her, he would lose hours of sleep just to make sure she got some. He would give his life if it meant he could save hers. He hated that he never got the chance to tell her just how he felt. She was the love of his life, and they should have been living as such for years. Instead, they were going to die here together, never really knowing each others feelings.

 _No! It's not too late. You aren't dead yet, you can still tell her!_ Buzz heard commotion around him as Rex stumbled and fell further into the pit. All the while, Woody being their ever present leader, tried to save him.

"Buzz! What do we do?" Jessie yelled from behind him, hoping he would be her hero yet again.

Buzz turned to look at Jessie for the first time since they had fallen into the fiery trench. She had paint in her hair and was covered in dirt, but to him she would always be beautiful. He had no plan, no words of comfort. There was nothing they could do but accept their fate and try to enjoy their last moments as a family.

 _I'm sorry. I love you._ They were the words Buzz couldn't say, but tried to express, hoping she would read it in his eyes. He reached out to take her hand. Selfishly, it was so that he could feel her plastic on his one last time, and imagine what a life where he openly loved her would be like. Selflessly, he wanted to comfort her, something he had done countless times through the years. He wanted to be an example for the toys around them. Stop fighting, and remind those around you that you love them one last time.

As Jessie looked at their joint hands, her heart fluttered with what could have been. She had longed for Buzz to hold her hand for years, now it was a sign of comfort, rather than affection. She knew what it meant. Family; cherish your family one last time. She looked Buzz in the eyes one more time, hoping to express her own feelings. _I love you Ranger, always have. Always will._ Silently she turned to Bullseye and put a hand on his struggling hooves. He stilled, and the toys around them began to do the same.

Woody was the last to join them, completing their family like the leader he was. They embraced their fate, the heat from the fire already starting to soften their plastic. Friends leaned on friends and lovers leaned on lovers. Buzz felt Jess tuck her face into his neck and knew it was now or never.

"Jessie, I lo…" A bright light cut him off and a giant claw came into view pulling them from their flaming grave.

They all looked around, confused how they could possibly be saved.

"The clllaaawwww!" The three LGM's exclaimed in unison, answering their unasked question.

The claw opened up, dropping them onto the cool cement in the early morning sun. As they each sat up and cleared themselves from the rubble, they groaned and sighed, more relieved than ever to see the light of another day.

"You know all that bad stuff I said about Andy's attic? I take it all back." Mr Potato Head was the first to put into words what they were all thinking.

"You're darn tootin'!" Slinky agreed.

"You said it!" Echoed Hamm.

Slowly, Buzz and Jessie sat up and realized their hands were still joined together. A soft blush rose over both their faces as they realized the second chance they had been given. They had both vowed to make sure the other knew their affections, and though now wasn't the time, it would be soon.

As they toys scurried across the trash, they knew they were not out of the clear yet. "Come on Woody, we gotta get you home!" Jessie hoped to encourage the Cowboy to come up with another brilliant plan.

"That's right, 'College Boy'!" Buzz teased, not even slightly jealous of his once rival.

"Wait. What about you guys. I mean, maybe the attic's not such a great idea." Woody was having doubts. These toys had been through hell and back, did they really deserve to be locked in an attic for some unforeseeable amount of time?

"We're Andy's toys, Woody." Jessie reminded him.

"We'll be there for him." Buzz took Jessie's hand in his. "Together." His words were as much to Woody as they were to Jessie. He wanted to show Jessie he would always be there for her, and Woody that they would always be there for Andy.

Buzz wasn't sure what life was going to be like up in the attic, but he knew that it was going to be good because he would be with his family, with those he cared about. And he knew that he would admit his feelings to Jessie soon and they could spend the time together like they were always meant to. He gave her one more sidelong glance before they found their ride home. _Soon, Cowgirl._


	4. A Dance is Like a Conversation

**A/N: It was fun writing this chapter, so I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I do. Thank you so much to all my readers out there! It's good to know my stuff is getting read! R &R**

 **I don't own Toy Story!**

* * *

It had been a week since Andy's toys faced the fiery inferno at the dump, and while they could have made a life for themselves in the attic at the Davis house, they were more than thrilled at the idea of having another kid so soon. Andy trusted Bonnie with his cherished toys, and they even got one last playtime with their old owner, so now it was time for them to make a life for themselves here with the Anderson's. Most of the toys were settling in well, finding a friend of equal interest among the original inhabitants of Bonnie's room. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head became like surrogate parents to triples Peaty, Peatrice and Peanelope; Woody and Dolly were creating a wonderful co-leadership of the room; Rex and Trixie spent most days together at the family computer trying to defeat Evil Emperor Zurg; and Buttercup and Hamm found comfort in each others sarcastic and witty nature. Buzz was happy to make friends with everyone in the room, and was always there when someone needed assistance, but his thoughts always seem to end up on one particular toy. _Jessie._

 _I said I would tell her, but now I just can't find the words._ Buzz found himself leaning against Bonnie's bed, watching Jessie and Bullseye interact across the room. Hearing her laugh made his heart skip a beat. He had been so ready to tell Jessie that he loved her when they were about to meet their end together in the incinerator, but now he found himself just as shy as ever. It wasn't that his feelings had diminished, in fact, they were stronger than ever; but after learning about everything that happened at Sunnyside, Buzz wasn't sure if he was worthy of her love any more. _How can I claim to love her and want to protect her, when I can't even seem to protect her from myself?_

Buzz watched as Jessie and Bullseye ran off out of the room. _I wonder what they are up to._ He would have loved to sneak off after them and find out, but was interrupted by Totoro, who needed his help.

After Buzz was sufficiently distracted, Jessie and Bullseye snuck back into Bonnie's room with a CD player and a carefully picked CD. Jessie was the one who sent Totoro to distract Buzz so that she could pull off her plan without him finding out. She knew that Buzz was planning on checking out the damage to Bonnie's spaceship, so it would make the perfect distraction from her little plan. All she had to do was set up the CD player without him noticing. _If this doesn't git him to admit his feelin's, nothin' will!_

* * *

Buzz took his time inspecting the spaceship before him, careful not to miss any minuscule damage that could cause problems later. He was pleased to see that the ship was mostly fine, only in need of a small amount of repair. "Hmm, cosmetic damage, nothing a little duct tape can't fix." It would be easy work for him to do, something he was more than happy to do as contribution to his new family. _Though I might look into making a few modifications, with Bonnie's imagination this ship could use a little reinforcement._

Suddenly, Buzz heard the beginnings of an upbeat Latin song. His hips began to sway of their own accord and he found himself spinning to face the source of the music. _Jessie? What is going on?_

Still unable to control his feet, Buzz twirled and strutted towards Jessie, calling out uninterpretable words as he went. _Oh no, please don't let me do something stupid._ He reached the opposite side of the boombox, spun one last time, and stuck a pose and reached to pull Jessie into his arms.

"Hehe, I-I ah, don't know what came over me." Buzz looked at Jessie's face for any sign that she was mad at him. Instead, she looked rather pleased. Before he could further assess the situation, Jessie spun them around so that he was the one who had been dipped.

"Just go with it Buzz." Jessie's voice was almost seductive and Buzz found himself smirking back at her. _No wonder my delusional-self called her a 'temptress'._

As the two of them twirled apart and started to dance, Buzz couldn't help but get wrapped up in watching her. Since his body was in control of his movements, it left his mind open to wander and enjoy the feeling of having Jessie in his arms. _Maybe she does forgive me. Maybe after everything she still thinks that I am worthy of her. Why else would she want to dance with me, especially something as romantic as this?_

Buzz spun Jessie around, pulled her around his arm next to him and gave her another seductive look. He could feel his confidence growing the more his plastic came in contact with her cloth.

A crowd was starting to develop around them, and the other toys in the room were soon cheering them on and swaying to the music as they watched. But to Buzz, Jessie was the only other toy in the room.

Jessie was more than pleased with how her plan was playing out. As Buzz dipped her over his knee, she saw the crowd around them and smiled. Normally Buzz would never be this romantic towards her, especially in front of the other toys. She had hoped to inspire the Spaniard side of Buzz, and that it would encourage him to be more confident and forward around her. She had not expected him to pull her into a beautiful, unchoreographed dance, but she was more than delighted to follow his lead if it meant that his attention was fully on her.

Buzz felt electrified, and he was doing his best not to give Jessie a dorky look like he normally did when she was so close. Every time she looked deep in his eyes, his heart skipped a beat. _I wonder if she knows just what she does to me._ He was becoming more and more aware of the toys around them, but he found it hard to care. He was having fun and nothing else seemed to matter.

Jessie found herself being spun around on the floor and through Buzz's legs, she was sure that she had never had this much fun in her existence. As he lifted her off the ground, she spotted Woody with a rose in his hands, and before she knew it she was flying through the air, catching the rose in her mouth. She turned back around to Buzz and gave him her best 'come hither' look, and thought he had failed to acknowledge the look in the past, this time he seemed to be drawn to her like a magnet. She felt her heart flutter as he wrapped an arm around her and began to spin them around the room. _I wonder if he knows just what he does to me._

The Space Ranger felt a warm glow rise in his toy body, another effect of having Jessie so close to him. _I'm gonna do it. After the dance I'm going to tell Jessie I love her. I want to hold her in my arms whenever possible. I don't want to miss_ _out on making memories with her._ He wanted to pull her closer and never let go, but his body told him that wasn't how this dance worked. While he wasn't exactly sure how his Spanish side was coming through without taking control, he couldn't argue with the outcome it had produced.

The duo could feel the song coming to an end. Letting go of Buzz, Jessie gave him room to do his last few twirls ending on one knee. He reached one hand towards her and as she moved to close the gap between them, she felt his hand around her waist, only to flip her around his body. Jessie nearly swooned from having his hands all over her, along with the rush she felt from dancing with him. Together they struck their final pose as the toys around them began to cheer.

Buzz looked down at the redhead in his arms and smiled. _Now is your chance, take it!_ Buzz didn't really want to let go of Jessie, but he was sure she must be uncomfortable, so he wrapped both arms around her and helped her stand. Instantly she was pulling him into a warm hug and he felt his heart slamming against his chest.

"That was so much fun!" Jessie whispered against his ear, holding the hug a little longer than normal.

"Jessie, I l…" Buzz started, but was cut off by the crowd around them closing in.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Woody spoke up, cutting him off.

Buzz let out a frustrated sigh as Jessie pulled away to face their audience. _Really Woody? After all the times you've pushed me to share my feelings_ you _are the one to interrupt me?_ Buzz gave a look to his best friend, who was paying little attention to the space man. Taking another deep breath, Buzz put a smile on and stepped into the excitement around him.

"Oh, that was so romantic!" Mrs. Potato Head wailed

"Did you get dizzy from spinning so much?" Asked one of the Peas

"How long have you be rehearsing?" Pricklepants chimed.

The questions were coming faster than Buzz or Jessie could answer them. They looked at each other and back at the surrounding toys, when finally someone came to their rescue.

"Alright guys, I'm sure Buzz and Jessie need to catch their breath after that. Why don't we give them a little room." Dolly smiled at them, and they both returned her smile appreciatively.

The crowd started to disperse and Buzz turned to grab Jessie's attention again when he felt a tug on his hand.

"That was a truly marvelous display," said the overdramatic porcupine. "I must say Mr. Lightyear, I am thoroughly impressed. I would love to have you be the choreographer for my next musical."

"I mean, I would have to ask Jessie…" he started, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't really comfortable with the idea.

"Nonsense. Everyone knows that it's the man who leads a dance such as that. You are the one with the true talent." Spoken like a true director.

"Thank you. But I don't think that is completely true." Buzz tried to remind himself that Pricklepants was not insulting Jessie, but he couldn't help but become frustrated.

"Just think about it and get back to me. Together we could make a wonderful team!" With a flourish of the hand the porcupine toy was off and Buzz was left stumped.

Turning back around, Buzz began to survey the room for any sign of Jessie, but had no luck. He walked towards the bed where he found Woody, Hamm and Buttercup still discussing what they had seen.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jessie?" He interrupted.

"I think I heard someone say they were gonna throw a dance party in the living room while the family is still out." Buttercup nodded towards the door.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves there, partner. Are you gonna finally tell Jessie how you feel about her now?" Woody teased him, as expected.

"That is what I was _trying_ to do before we got interrupted." Buzz gave Woody another frustrated glare, which he caught this time.

"Oh." Was all Woody could muster as a response, knowing he was partially to blame for that.

Without another word Buzz turned and walked away from the group and headed to the living room to find Jessie. As he walked, his anger towards Woody melted into nerves again. _What if she doesn't actually like me and she just wanted to dance. If she liked me, wouldn't she have stuck around or tried to ask me what I started to say? Maybe this is a bad idea, I just got all worked up from dancing with her and being so close to her._

From where he stood, Buzz could see the dance party happening in front of the couch. The toys had turned on the radio and were having a great time twirling and showing off their best moves. Buzz could see Jessie, and she was easily the life of the party. He watched mesmerized as she moved about the room, dancing with each and every toy. The longer he watched, the more entranced he got. But he also got more dejected. Jessie clearly enjoyed dancing with everyone. She had a huge smile on her face, and he could hear her yodel from time to time. _Craters, is she beautiful._

Buzz slowly made his way to the dance party, no longer driven to tell Jessie his deepest secret. For now he was just happy to see her smiling. After everything they had been through, after everything _she_ had been through, she deserved to be happy. Buzz still wasn't sure if being with him would make her happy, but he knew he was happy as long as he was around her, and for now, that would be enough. _But just for now.  
_

* * *

 ** _Bonus points for anyone who can tell me what inspired the chapter title!  
_**


	5. The Welcome Party

A/N: Sorry this update took forever, I just started a new job and havent been able to get on the computer much. But I'm still here! I promise!

R&R please!

I don't own Toy Story

* * *

As co-leaders of Bonnie's room, Woody and Dolly had come up with a new idea to help the toys relax. The coming weekend, when the family went to Grandma's house for dinner, they wanted to have a dance. It would be a thank you from the new toys for their hospitality, and a welcome from the old toys, so the new toys knew they were accepted. Plus it would be a way for everyone to get to know each other a little more outside of their normal play time.

"You don't have to dress up or anything, unless you want to. Just think of it as a party to kick off our new lives together." Dolly spoke to the room.

It was decided, they were all looking forward to the day. Hamm volunteered to DJ, and Trixie and Mr. Pricklepants offered to help decorate. It was turning out to be an exciting affair.

Jessie was trying to decide if she wanted to dress up or not when she heard a few toys talking while looking for decorations.

"Maybe Rex will ask you to the party." Buttercup nudged Trixie.

"We are all invited, why would he need to ask me?" The oblivious blue dinosaur wondered.

"No, like go with him. Be his date." Buttercup clarified.

"Are we supposed to have a partner for this sort of gathering?" Pricklepants questioned.

"Not always, but it's a perfect opportunity for someone who likes someone else to let them know." Buttercup practically sung, loving the gossip.

'It's the perfect opportunity for someone who likes someone else to let them know.' The words rang through Jessie's head. _Maybe Buzz will ask me! I thought he was going to say something after our last dance, but he is just as shy as ever!_ If only there were a way for Buzz to hear a conversation like this. She doubted he knew that kinda thing, especially because she had lived with him ten years and hadn't known herself.

Abandoning the idea of finding a new outfit, Jessie set off to find the one person she knew could help her.

"Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!" Jessie called as she tackled Woody to the ground.

"For cryin' out loud, Jessie! What was that for?" Woody pushed the cowgirl off him and brushed himself off.

"I need your help!" Jessie looked around to see if anyone could hear them.

"And _that_ is how you decided to ask?" Woody straightened his hat and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh hush, you know you love it when I tackle you. Now listen, have you ever heard of people asking other people to dances like ours?" Jessie looked at him expectantly. Woody had an idea that he knew what this was about.

"Not that this is a regular occurrence for toys; but when humans have dances, yes they tend to ask someone they like to go with them." Woody fondly remembered when Andy was getting ready for prom and how nervous he had been to ask the girl he liked

"Do ya think many toys know about that?" Jessie looked around again, though it wasn't really necessary.

"Jessie, if you want to go to the dance with Buzz, why don't you just ask him yourself." Woody sighed. He thought they were over this whole shy game they had been playing for the last ten years.

"Who said… How did you… But how do I know if he wants to go with me?" Jessie rarely found herself as flustered as she was now.

"You won't. Unless you ask him. Of course, if you had been paying attention the last ten years, or when Buzz went loco or when he saved you from a falling TV, you would know that he is crazy about you. Jess, don't you think it's time you two stop beating around the bush and just admit your feelings?" Woody knew from experience that waiting was never worth it in the end.

"'Spose you're right Woody. Now would ya tell _him_ that?" Jessie jerked a thumb over he shoulder in reference to Buzz, and then cautiously looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't there.

"Oh no. This is between the two of you now. I'm done meddling. You two never take my advice anyway." And with that, Woody walked off leaving Jessie with her thoughts.

 _Wait, does that mean Buzz goes to Woody for advice too? I know he is crazy about me, but if he doesn't love me like I love him, I don't know what I'm going to do._ Jessie walked over to the nightstand to pull herself up to the window to look out. She had lots of thinking to do.

* * *

Buzz had been helping Hamm come up with a list of songs to download when he heard Woody walk past grubling.

"What's on your mind, Cowboy?" Buzz patted Hamm on the shoulder, letting him know he was on his own for a bit.

"Life is too short Buzz. I thought you two would have learned that after everything we went through. Why are we still having the same conversations we had nine years ago? Figure out your feelings and tell her." Woody huffed and blew off the Space Ranger.

Buzz was left behind stunned. He hadn't expected Woody's outburst, especially because he had been so happy during the staff meeting. Someone must have upset him since then. 'I thought you two would have learned that after everything we went through.' _Jessie._ She was the only one who made sense. And it would explain why Woody was mad at Buzz before he even talked to him. _I don't have to figure out my feelings, I know I love her. It's the telling her part I have to figure out._ Buzz looked off where Woody had gone and shook his head. _I guess there is no going to him for help this time._

* * *

The day of the dance came quicker than everyone expected, and as it turned out, no one had asked anybody. This was a gathering for friends, and everything else could be figured out at a later time.

Buzz had decided that he would ask Jessie to dance, and he would tell her his feelings then. He just needed to wait for the right song to come on. He knew he suggested a few good ones to Hamm, but he wasn't sure what he had eventually downloaded. Most of the songs Hamm liked weren't exactly good 'confession of love' songs, so Buzz could only hope he threw in some variety for the sake of their new friends.

As the Anderson's closed the door behind them and drove off, the toys began to decorate for the party. The excitement was so high in the room, you could practically feel it when walking through. Several books were set on their side for Hamm to DJ off of and a string of Christmas lights was snuck from the attic to create a party ambiance. While no one had decided to dress up, the toys still gathered to prepare themselves before the party officially started.

"Look, Buzz. I'm sorry about before. Just have fun tonight, and if everything feels right, then tell her. If not, I know you will find the right time. I just don't want you two to miss out on something that could be amazing." Woody put his hand on Buzz's shoulder, consoling him from the corner that the guys had gathered in.

"Thanks Woody. Don't worry, I plan on doing just that. Now I just have to hope Hamm took some of my sappy song suggestions." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Woody laughed along with him, happy to know there were no hard feelings between the two friends.

"He didn't ask you to the dance, but I'm sure he will still ask you to dance." Offered Dolly to Trixie, back on the topic of her and Rex over in the girl's corner.

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me like you guys keep saying. We just both like to play video games together." Trixie confessed, not really wanting to talk about it much longer. She wasn't sure of her own feelings for her fellow dinosaur, so she didn't expect him to be sure either.

"Oh, you kids and your young romances. Someday you'll find the man who was made for you and you will just know it's love." Mrs. Potato Head crooned.

"Yeah, says the only one who actually has a man who was made for her." Poked Jessie, under her breath. _Buzz and I weren't made for each other, but that doesn't mean we aren't meant to be together._

Suddenly they were all pulled from their thoughts by the first sounds of the music coming from the speakers they had set up around the room. Pricklepants plugged in the lights and they were ready to party.

The first few songs were chosen to amp up the crowd. Everyone was on their feet dancing, but with no one in particular. After a few songs, there were a few toys dancing together, but it was nothing like the romantic slow dances Buzz was looking for.

Flustered, the Space Ranger went to sit down and rest his feet. He was starting to worry that Hamm hadn't picked any of his songs. Across the room, Jessie was still as lively as ever. She was spinning around and jumping from toy to toy, easily the life of the party as she had been the other day. Buzz smiled as he noticed Rex and Trixie dancing together as best they could. _Way to go Rex, you did something I never could. Keep it up._

Jessie had been searching for Buzz in the crowd, it was the only reason she danced with every toy. She wanted a reason to look for him without being too obvious. Finally, she noticed him over Buttercup's shoulder. Wandering over to the benches they had set up, Jessie found the object of her interest rubbing his feet.

"What'cha doing over here all by yourself?" Jessie teased.

"Oh, uh, I was just resting my feet. Not used to doing all this dancing after years in a toybox." Buzz laughed nervously. He didn't need to tell her that, she was well aware.

"Well, you owe me a dance when you get back out there." She smirked at him and winked over he shoulder as she strutted off. _That should reel him in!_

Buzz watched Jessie stunned, feeling his face flush with each swing of her hips. _Get ahold of yourself Lightyear. Better yet, get ahold of her!_ Buzz chuckled at his own inside joke, but then became more nervous at the prospect.

It was another couple songs before Buzz could convince himself to get out on the dance floor. So far, none of the songs he had picked had played. He tried to convince himself that he could do it after the dance, and that he didn't need a song, but so far he wasn't convinced. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Jessie dancing behind him.

"I was beginning to think you stood me up." She poked again.

"I… No… I couldn't…" Buzz stammered, not wanting to upset her.

"It was a joke, relax. We are here to have fun!" Jessie grabbed one of his hands and encouraged him to dance with her as she jumped around and spun to the beat of the music.

It was far different from the Paso Doble they had danced a few days prior, much sloppier and less fluid, but Buzz still enjoyed himself. It wasn't long before Hamm was announcing that it was the last song of the night, and as the first notes played, Buzz recognized one of his suggestions.

Around him, toys started to pair off and slowly dance together. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, naturally; Rex and Trixie managed in their own way; even Woody with Dolly. In a move much more bold than he expected of himself, Buzz pulled Jessie closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms wound around his neck and she rested her head on her shoulder. For a moment, they swayed, happy to finally be in each other's arms.

That is when their thoughts began to flow. Both toys became nervous that this could finally be the moment they have been leading up to for 10 years. Jessie pleaded with him silently to have the nerve to follow through. Buzz pleaded with his heart to stop pounding so he could think and try and form a coherent sentence.

Buzz took a deep breath and placed one of his hands on the back of Jessie's head, cradling it gently. "Jess, there's something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now." Car lights suddenly shined in the window and all the toys jumped apart to take down the decorations.

"Bonnie must have fallen asleep early. They normally come home later." Dolly mused through the chaos.

Buzz looked at Jessie helping put books away, and he knew he had lost his moment once again. _Dang it Lightyear, when are you gonna man up?_

Soon they found Dolly's suspicions had been right when Bonnie's dad carried her into her room and put her in bed. Her mom picked up a few toys and placed them in bed with the little girl, before clicking on her night light and kissing her daughter goodnight.

The door was closed behind them and all the toys breathed a sigh of relief. It was a close call, but they hadn't been caught. Woody snuck the lights back up to the attic as the rest of the toys settled in for the night. Buzz had been placed on Bonnie's bed, and Jessie was back in the toybox at the end of the bed. His chances of talking to her tonight were pretty much up. But he was happy, they had a great time together, and that was what mattered most. Maybe in the morning they could continue their conversation, that was the best he was going to hope for. Hopefully Jessie would finally ask him what he had been meaning to say. _See ya in the morning, Mi amore._


	6. Jessie's Confession

**A/N: Here it is! I finally got a chance to post this! Sorry it has taken so long! Life has been kinda crazy lately. I started training to run in the runDisney Toy Story Half Marathon, and my boyfriend proposed, so we have been starting our planning! It was a Toy Story themed proposal! and it was seriously the sweetest thing! He even made a custom Toy Story/ BuzzxJessie themed ring box! Sorry, I'm rambling, I just knew you all would understand my excitement. Anywhoo, here is the conclusion to this little piece of mine! I hope you've enjoyed it! I love reviews!**

 **I don't own Toy Story!**

* * *

Buzz was just drifting off to sleep, ready to dream about holding Jessie in his arms again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Buzz. Are you awake?" A voice called quietly in the night.

"I am now." He grumbled.

"Good. Can we go somewhere we can talk?" Buzz finally opened his eyes, realizing the hushed voice belong to Jessie.

"Y-yeah." His nerves came back in full force, guessing what she might want to talk about.

Together they hopped off the bed and down to the floor, careful not to wake any of the other toys. Buzz started towards Bonnie's play table, but Jessie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. _Okay, I guess the bedroom isn't private enough._ Jessie peaked out the door, finding that the house was dark, and pulled Buzz with her out to the living room.

Buzz helped Jessie onto the couch before flipping up himself and taking a seat next to her. _Okay, maybe that was showing off a little, but it can't hurt anything, right?_

They sat silently for a few minutes, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, and hoping the other toy would start the conversation.

 _You know what she wants to talk about Buzz, just tell her._ Buzz took a deep breath and looked at Jessie for the first time. Her hat had been placed beside her and her hands were tugging at her braid, classic traits to show she was nervous.

"You wanted to talk?" Buzz gently encouraged her, still worried he may have the wrong idea.

"Buzz, you know I forgive ya for everything that happened at Sunnyside, right?" Jessie's voice was soft, despite the fact that they were alone.

 _Okay, not where I was expecting this to go._ "Yeah, everyone has reminded me over and over again that it wasn't my fault." Buzz looked down at his hands.

"Have you forgiven yourself?" The question caught him off guard.

"I… I hadn't thought about it." He answered honestly.

"Buzz, I think you need to forgive yourself. You couldn't have controlled anything that happened. You were being a good friend by going to see Lotso, you never could have known what would happen." Jessie rambled.

"Jessie, what is this about?" Buzz knew she couldn't have woken him up in the middle of the night just for a lesson on forgiveness.

"I just thought… After everything that happened… After the dancing and your Spanish mode…" Jessie trailed off, tugging on her braid even harder. _Spit it out woman, since when are you the babbling one?_

"Jess?" Buzz's voice was soft and full of concern. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'm in love with you, okay Buzz!" She shouted a little more than she meant to. "And after the way you acted towards me when you we stuck in Spanish mood, and dancing with ya both the other day and tonight, I thought you might actually love me back! The only reason I could come up with that would be holding you back is if you thought I was mad at you for what happened at Sunnyside. But I'm not mad Buzz, I could never be mad at you. For a long time I was scared that I had lost you, but I was never mad. I knew Lotso must have done something to ya because you would never turn on us like that. And maybe I imagined it but in the incinerator, before we were saved I swore that you were gonna tell me you loved me. When we were saved, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you finished what you started. But we've been here for two weeks Buzz, and I've tried to encourage ya as much as possible, but a girl can only do so much. After everything we had been through I thought you would jump at the chance to finally tell me how you felt, but now I'm just not so sure. Now I just think I must have been crazy all those years, and that I was just imagining your affection. So please, Buzz, please tell me that I'm not crazy and this whole thing I've imagined hasn't been one sided. I need to know." Jessie looked at him expectantly, and tear would have been flowing from her eyes if she could produce them.

Buzz had been stunned at the beginning of Jessie's outburst, but luckily she had talked long enough to shake him of any speechlessness. His heart hurt hearing her speak of her doubts and worries. Somehow her little speech had flushed him of any nervousness, so when she pleaded with him, he was ready to speak.

"Jessie, you are the most beautiful toy I have ever met. It's no secret that just being around you can cause me to lose track of all my thoughts. How could I manage to tell you what I was thinking, when I couldn't even do anything in your presence but stammer and blush. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so long Jess, and I've tried a couple times, but something always gets in the way. To be completely honest, once I heard what happened at Sunnyside, I struggled with it for a bit, not sure how you could love me when I could so easily turn against you. But it was _because of you_ that I grew confident again, and chose not to focus on what happened at Sunnyside, but what happened after. We were shown just how short life can be and I knew that I needed to tell you sooner rather than later." Buzz chuckled slightly. "Actually, I was trying to tell you tonight when the family came back home. Jessie, I'm madly in love with you, more that it feels like a toy should be able. You mean so much to me that I was willing to put that aside over the years just to be your friend. I didn't want to risk telling you and learning you didn't return my feelings, so I kept it inside so that didn't lose you. I know now that was wrong, and if I could go back and change it, I would. But I can't." Buzz placed his hand on her cheek before continuing. "What I can do is promise you that I will love you and cherish you for however long we are destined to exist. I would give you the moon and the stars if I could. I know I've been an idiot for, well, practically a decade, but if you'd let me, I promise I'd make it up to you." It was Buzz's turn to give her an expectant look. His hand was still on her cheek and his eye were gentle and pleading, hoping he hadn't missed his chance.

"Oh Buzz!" Jessie launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. The force of her movements pushed them off balance so that Buzz was now on his back with Jessie on top of him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her close. _Yeah, I could get used to this._

Jessie pulled away far just far away enough to look him in the eye. "We've both been silly, wasting time we could have used on better things. How about we make it up to each other? From now on, no more secrets, no more shyness, just us, honest and open." Jessie smiled at him, one of his favorite sights in the world.

"Sounds good to me." He returned her smile, knowing what he had to do next. "Let me be the first to start by saying I honestly want to kiss you right now, I've wanted to for a long time really." He looked down at her lips momentarily.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Space Ranger?" She teased him.

With that, Buzz leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was a tender kiss, but with a fire behind it that had been building for ten years. Buzz felt a surge of electricity through his body, and Jessie felt her stuffing tighten up. It only lasted a moment, but they new something inside them had changed forever.

"I love you, Buzzie."Jessie said as they pulled apart and she laid down on his chest to cuddled to him again.

"I love you too Jessie." Buzz kept one arm around her waist and wrapped the other around her shoulders. _To infinity and beyond._


End file.
